


Appreciation

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Sometimes all you need is to hear the voice of another no matter the distance.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Appreciation

Over the great vastness of the world the curiosity existed that, no matter where one found themselves, the moon was always the same and so were the stars that appeared at night. Though the hours were different and the location changed it was the same sky one shared with another continents away. Miles away Jumin Hann found himself consumed with the thought of you. How were you doing? Had you eaten? Were you asleep, or staring up at the sky like he was? Simple questions about your daily life, little wonders he had never paid attention to before. They made his fingers twitch, tickling his senses as he hovered over his smartphone, wondering if he could, or even should.

> _[Are you up?]_

He texted, watching the indicator next to it jump over to ‘read’ almost instantaneously. You were awake and somewhere Jumin wondered if he was the reason why. Closeby him his only connection to you right now was through the screen, tapping away on the keyboard as he watched your status switch from read to typing.

> _[Can’t sleep?]_

Your question was fairly innocent, but Jumin wouldn’t be half the man he was if he hadn’t noticed the way your reactions came out slower than usually. Or if he hadn’t noted how there was even a lack of your usual touch, that personalised tone you had managed to capture over text and he had grown so accustomed to.

> _[I wanted to hear your voice.]_

His response. Your status switched over to speaking, sending a voice message over.

> **[“Can’t sleep?”]** ****

He laughed at the repeat of the question. How determined you were to ask after and get an answer out of him. It was mumbled, soft and whispered. Jumin wondered if it was because you had just woken up, eyes still thick of sleep, or because you were trying to be mindful of Elizabeth the third. She did tend to get a little huffy when one woke her too early. There was also another possibility, and Jumin’s eyes couldn’t help but darken as without a second thought he hit the video call function.

“Ack, Jumin!” you exclaimed as soon as you came into view. Unprepared and awkward the businessman drew in a sharp breath at the sight of you, realising how much he had missed you as he heard and saw you. He missed touching you, he missed brushing that hair out of your eyes, he missed the whole thought of you near him.

“I wanted to check up on Elizabeth the third,” was his curt answer, and somewhere he could see that disappointment flash by in your eyes. It satisfied him to know that you longed for him in the same way he thought of you, but it hurt him as well to know that your mood was caused by him.

“I miss you as well,” the man spoke, matter of fact and honest. There was nothing the man felt the need to hide from you. “I miss you, a lot,” he repeated when you blinked at him, not quite believing his words, or rather confused at the suddenness of.

“I miss you too,” you finally responded with a soft sigh and a smile. It satisfied the man, but not entirely as he remembered the reason he had called.

“How are you?”

Jumin wasn’t one to be roundabout, but he didn’t want to come off too strongly, or force you to talk. Not when you seemed so tired already. Not when you looked like all you wanted to do was to waste away and forget about the rest.

A sigh escaped you, your eyes flashing to the side, as if contemplating to yourself to lie or to speak the truth. The two of you knew that it would be caught anyway. You weren’t much of a liar and Jumin was far too sharp to be fooled by you.

“I just want time to slow down, but also to speed up,” you sighed, conflict passing by your eyes as you weren’t sure how to express yourself. It was a rather vague explanation to the businessman as well, who had never been one for metaphors.

“It just feels like time is pressing upon me, too much to do, too few hours to do it. And then everything happens at once, as if the world doesn’t want me to take a breather,” you sighed, explaining yourself when Jumin remained quiet. “But at the same time I wished you could be here already, that your trip would wrap up and you will be back,” you sheepishly continued.

Jumin could only relate, a sigh escaping him when he listened to your complaints, hearing out the worries that had been pressed upon your shoulders, the things that he couldn’t help you with because of the distance, because it wasn’t in his place to. Because, somewhere, the man still felt like that robot that was unable to extend his sympathies in the way you deserved.

Drawing a sigh you cut yourself off from the rant, a deep exhale escaping you. “I didn’t mean to rant,” you apologise as Jumin remains quiet and the businessman then observes that he perhaps shouldn’t have kept quiet and only listened.

“I enjoy hearing you talk,” he says instead, realising that it might sound strange so out of context. “Though, I rather wish you didn’t feel so pressured,” the man continued wondering what point he was trying to make. It always seemed that his logic was gone when it came to you.

“I’m glad that you relieved yourself with me,” he continues, matter-of-fact, deadpan, forever honest and he can see you shift on the screen, as if uncomfortable. Had he assumed wrong?

“Unless you don’t feel relieved yet, then please continue. You have my attention after all.”

And to this statement you chuckle, a smile finally breaking through as you shake your head, the tension of earlier flowing away just like your fatigue, “I’m, I’m,” you sigh and Jumin knows you mean it, relieving him.

“Thank you,” you finally sigh after a silence and Jumin gives you a perplexed look, not quite understanding what he is being thanked for before it turns into a frown and what resembles a pout.

“As my significant other there is no reason to thank me. It is only natural,” the male speaks and you blush at the epithet, your smile unwittingly growing wider at his acknowledgment before realising that there is a teasing smirk on his own expression as he continues, “or should I say thank you for every day you’re with me?”

Awkward as the man was in expressing himself at times, you did always feel better whenever the two of you talked. Though the distance was great at times Jumin always had a ready ear to hear you out and a peculiar way in expressing his appreciation to you. 


End file.
